This study proposes to investigate within a multivariate framework the effects of variations in individual employee characteristics and in job environment characteristics as such factors relate to employee attachment and performance in health care organizations. In a cross- validational research design, questionnaire measures will be collected from employees at various levels of two hospitals. The information to be collected will include measures of employee attitudes and need strengths, perceptions of job characteristics and need climates, and global measures of organizational commitment. Independent performance measures will also be collected. These data will be analyzed within a predictive framework to test specific hypotheses concerning the interactive effects of individual difference and job environment factors as they relate to employee retention, commitment, and performance in hospitals. This study is intended to serve as a pilot investigation aimed at generating sufficient knowledge for later, more comprehensive investigations. The ultimate aim of these combined studies will be to develop an empirically based model of employee attachment and performance in health care organizations.